


Pick Something Out: Part 2

by frogy



Category: You Could Make a Life Series - Taylor Fitzpatrick
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Cock Rings, Handcuffs, M/M, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21792142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogy/pseuds/frogy
Summary: No one just hangs out naked. It would be like he's waiting for sex.He is waiting for sex, but still.---Picks up immediately after the canon "Pick Something Out" (on the ycmal Tumblr from April 23)
Relationships: Bryce Marcus/Jared Matheson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Pick Something Out: Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> I took so long to write this, it's not completely canon compliant anymore.
> 
> All of the tags on this fic are AO3 canonical, and I love AO3 for being a place that is equally into wedding rings and cock rings.

Bryce has a million questions when he's left alone. How does Jared want him to wait? Should he take off his clothes? Yes. Probably. Maybe. Too late. He's taken them off, left only in his boxer-briefs. He pauses before taking them off. That would be weird, right? No one just hangs out naked. It would be like he's waiting for sex. 

He is waiting for sex, but still.

He leaves them on. Next question. Sitting? Standing? Standing is weird. Bryce sits down. What is taking Jared so long? He's been showering the airplane off him for what feels like an eternity. He looks at his wrist. His watch isn't there. He took off his watch when he took off his clothes. He stands up. It doesn't matter. He sits down again.

He shuffles back so he can pull his legs in, sitting cross-legged, trying to avoid the temptation to get up again. He pulls the items he's selected into a little pile in front of him. They look like a matched set, the blindfold, handcuffs, and cock ring. All three are black leather. The blindfold is more sleep-mask shaped than Zorro-mask shaped, fully covering his eyes so that no light creeps in from the edges. It's a softer, thinner leather than the handcuffs and cockring, but with the same smooth hand and the metal of the handcuffs and cockring is silver and shiny. Bryce wonders if Jared bought them to match intentionally or if that's just the color all sex toys come in. If they were bought to go together, then Jared's going to be happy he chose a matching set. Right?

"Hey," Jared says, startling Bryce out of his sex toy contemplation. Bryce was so distracted he missed Jared getting out of the shower and entering the room. Jared stands in front of Bryce at the edge of the bed, naked except for a towel wrapped around his hips. The towel doesn't hide that Jared is hard beneath it. His underwear don't hide that he's in the same condition.

Jared glances at Bryce's selections, bending down to put his hands on Bryce's spread knees. "Perfect," Jared says, runs his hands up the inside of Bryce's exposed thighs, pulling hairs against the grain, leaving Bryce's skin shivering in their wake. Is it really? Bryce wants to ask. It can't always be perfect, no matter what Jared says. 

Jared kisses him. Quick. A peck. Perfunctory.

It's enough that Bryce loses the questions. He leans forward, chasing Jared's mouth as he pulls away.

"Lean back against the headboard," Jared says. Bryce opens his eyes to look up at Jared. He didn't realize he closed them. He scoots back, following instructions, reclining against their mountain of pillows. 

"Good." Jared smiles at Bryce approvingly, joining him on the bed. "Now let's get these off." And Jared reaches over, tugs at Bryce's underwear from the leg holes. Bryce braces his hands and feet on the bed, arching his hips up, so Jared can get them off him. But Jared makes no move to hurry, just keeps pulling from the bottom, the waistband stuck on his erection, distorting the elastic as Jared keeps pulling down, until finally, Bryce's dick springs free, rebounding to smack wetly on his stomach. Bryce drops back down on the bed and Jared makes quick work, finally, of pulling Bryce's underwear the rest of the way off his legs.

Jared swings his legs over Bryce's spread ones, towel still on, puddling on top of Bryce's thighs. Bryce showers with the same towels every day, but has never been this aware of their texture, the terry-cloth suddenly a too-rough tease. Jared reaches forward, and yes, finally, is going to touch him. Except Jared skips his dick entirely, hand settling warm and firm on his stomach, thumb rubbing at the smear of pre-come there. 

"You're close, huh," Jared says, entirely rhetorical. 

"Jared," Bryce whines. 

Jared shushes him. "I've got you," he says. Jared pulls his hand away, and Bryce loses track of it. If Jared's not touching him, he's not where he should be. And then Jared does, grabs his dick, firm but not stroking, proprietary, like Bryce is Jared's to do with as he wishes. Bryce is Jared's to do with as he wishes. And oh, the cock-ring, that's what Jared was getting. Jared pulls gently on Bryce's balls. It doesn't hurt, but it _aches_ the way Jared moves them to get the black leather strap wrapped around him, pulling it just tight enough and snapping it on.

"Good?" Jared asks.

Bryce is far enough gone that he doesn't want to answer, but not so far gone that he doesn't know that if he doesn't, Jared's likely to pull him out of this to check. So he digs up a "yeah," for him.

Jared reaches behind himself and Bryce is ready for the handcuffs, the blindfold, the rest. But something stops Jared, has him put them down on the bed next to him, rather than fastening them around Bryce's wrists. 

"These first," and Jared reaches up to Bryce's shoulders, reaching around behind his neck, unclasping Bryce's chain. Jared slides two rings off the chain into his palm, putting the chain and it's charm carefully down on the nightstand next to Bryce's side of the bed. Jared slides the big, diamond-studded engagement ring onto Bryce's right hand, then the simple platinum wedding band onto his left, not relinquishing his hand. The ring is a perfect match to the one Jared is wearing. Jared tilts Bryce's hand up, held by his two, so that Bryce's palm is facing him. Jared kisses Bryce's ring, not the outside, not the back of his hand, but the inside, lips dry where they caress that spot at the crease between the base of his finger and the meat of his palm. 

Then Jared opens his mouth, licks along the smooth metal of the wedding band once, and then again, before pressing his lips in to suck on the skin at the base of his finger. It's not a spot that Bryce has given any thought to before, but now with Jared's mouth on it, it's all he can feel, whole hand tingling with Jared's attention. Jared presses Bryce's hand to his face, tongue swiping at the sensitive skin between neighboring fingers. Bryce wants to say _hurry up_ and _never stop_ and _god, Jared_ but what comes out is a high-pitched whine, which just seems to encourage Jared to lathe attention on Bryce's hand.

Jared makes an answering noise, dragging his lips wetly up Bryce’s ring finger and sucks it down. Bryce’s hands are big, but not compared to what Jared is usually sucking and he takes it down easily, lips again finding Bryce’s wedding ring at the base of his finger.

This isn’t fair and Bryce wants more, wants Jared sucking on his dick, wants to be sucking Jared’s dick after all this time apart, his mouth flooded with saliva. Bryce swallows thickly and his hips buck, desperate for more anything but he can’t get any leverage with the way he’s reclining, with how Jared is perched on top of him. All he does is disturb the towel Jared still has wrapped around his waist. 

But Jared notices Bryce’s restlessness and pulls off from fellating his hand. “You want more, don’t you?” It’s entirely rhetorical. Jared lets go of Bryce’s hand, taking both hands by the wrist and bringing them together in front of Bryce’s chest. 

Jared leaves them there to grab the handcuffs. Jared puts them on him, first on Bryce’s left hand, running a thumb across the sensitive skin on the inside of Bryce’s wrist before covering it with the leather cuff. It pulls tight while Jared fastens it, before settling comfortably around his wrist. Jared runs his fingers around the edge teasing his fingertips between Bryce and the leather, checking that it’s not too tight. He repeats it step by step for the second wrist.

“Good?” Jared asks him, and somewhere distantly Bryce knows Jared wants him to move and pull on the cuffs, to make sure they don’t pinch or pull or do anything they’re not supposed to do. But Bryce doesn’t want to. Jared put him here, and he wants to stay here, where Jared put him. Jared smiles at him so that must be okay, must be right. 

Jared has done this before so he knows Bryce isn’t moving. He takes Bryce’s arms in his and moves them around, tugging them apart and together and up and down. Bryce lets himself be moved like a rag doll, never breaking from his easy compliance until Jared is satisfied he’s okay.

Jared pushes Bryce’s arms up over his head, and when he lets go, Bryce leaves them there, where Jared put them. Jared leans back to get the blindfold before moving in closer. Jared reaches up, grabbing Bryce’s biceps and bringing Bryce’s arms down around his head. This leaves Bryce’s forearms resting on Jared’s shoulders with hands cuffed together behind Jared’s neck. Jared has trapped himself in the circle of Bryce’s arms and Bryce is happy to have him there.

Jared leans in and Bryce thinks Jared is going to kiss him, but he stops just out of reach. Bryce tries to lean forward into it, but Jared stops him, his hands coming up to cradle Bryce's head. They're practically nose to nose, too close for Bryce's eyes to focus but he keeps them open, locked on Jared's until Jared slides the blindfold on.

With sight gone, suddenly everything else is dialed up. Bryce can only feel it when Jared finally, finally removes the towel and leans forward, settling his weight heavy against Bryce, finally, finally kissing him. 

There's no buildup; the kiss is immediately deep, wet, open-mouth kissing. It's the desperation of months of being too far away from each other to touch. Nothing but seeing each other on a screen is now nothing but touch, and it's so good, so much, and Bryce could spend forever here in the dark, hot press of Jared's body and lips and tongue.

He doesn't know how long he gets to do that before Jared pulls out of the kiss. It's enough that his lips are tingling with the lingering ghost of the kiss. “I love you,” Jared says, breath hot against Bryce's ear, nipping at Bryce's earlobe before sucking it into his mouth. Bryce is trapped there under Jared, while Jared trails wet, sucking kisses down his neck.

Bryce is lost to sensation, pleasure so overwhelming it's blanked all thoughts with a pleasant static. Jared kneels up, reaching behind him to hold Bryce's dick steady at his entrance and sinks down onto it. Jared is slick and open. In some distant unconscious, place Bryce realizes that must have been what Jared was doing in the shower. 

He wants to move, wants to thrust up into that heat, but he still has no leverage with the way Jared is sitting on him. He just has to stay there and let Jared take his pleasure from Bryce's body. 

And he does, riding Bryce's dick in a way he'd have no hope of lasting against without the cockring, his whole world Jared, Jared's ass hot and tight around his dick and Jared's thighs flexing against his sides as Jared rides him and Jared's dick dragging against his abs with every thrust and Jared's words a babble of 'so good,' and 'fuck,' and 'I love you's that Bryce doesn't need to consciously process to be taken apart by.

Jared's movements speed up, becoming less coordinated, before he seems to give up on the frantic up and down, grinding down on Bryce's dick and getting a hand between their bodies less to jerk himself off than to rub his dick on Bryce, the way smoothed by sweat and his own precome. 

So Bryce can feel the way Jared's dick twitches and pulses as he tips over to coming, spurts of it landing hot on Bryce's chest.

Jared slumps down on Bryce, pressing him into their bed in a different way than before, his weight warm and boneless. Bryce is still hard in Jared's ass, but that is less important than the deep, satisfied breaths Jared is ghosting across his clavicle. Bryce is happy to act as a pillow for as long as Jared needs.

But it's not long before Jared sits back, shifting so Bryce is no longer held down by his weight, rising up on his knees so that only the head of his dick is still in Jared. Bryce shivers, the air of the room cool against where they had been pressed together. "So good," Jared says, getting a hand on his pec, petting him. "D'you want to come now?" But Jared doesn't wait for a response. He reaches down to unsnap the cock ring, and reaches behind him for Bryce's thigh, encouraging him to bend his knees to plant his feet on the bed. Bryce clumsily complies, already overstimulated, hips bucking up into Jared wild and out of control, as Jared let's him chase his own orgasm. It's no time at all until he's stilling, coming in Jared.

This time when Bryce sinks back into their bed, it's not Jared holding him there, but the warmth and satisfaction of orgasm. Jared stays seated on Bryce until he softens and slips out. He moves Bryce's arms up and off from around his neck. "Keep your eyes closed," Jared says and Bryce doesn't know why, since he's still got the blindfold on, until Jared's hands are on the back of his head, sliding it off, and even the light through his closed eyes seems bright. 

Jared removes the handcuffs next, the same slow, careful exploration of his wrists as putting them on was, and Bryce uses his free hands to immediately pull Jared down into his arms.

"Good?" Jared asks into Bryce's shoulder.

"Always," Bryce says.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this on and off since April, and then those fuckers decide to wear their wedding rings! I thought about going back and fixing it to go with the new canon, but also, nah. That's also why this doesn't have a real ending. At a certain point you have to throw the fic out of the nest and hope that it flies.
> 
> This takes place enough years in the future (3? 4? idk) that neither of them are playing for their current teams anymore.


End file.
